custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glonor (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Glonor was a high-ranking Matoran official in the Matoran Military and a participant in the Destiny War of the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Glonor came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe for some time before he was later placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Glonor lived with the other Matoran of Light in relative peace for 40,000 years - under the protection of the Toa Mata - until the Time Slip occurred. At this point he was relocated to an unknown position in the Matoran Universe. Being itinerant by nature, Glonor despised the lifeless island he was planted upon and began to travel the Matoran Universe, exploring many of the more volcanic, dangerous regions. After growing tired of the more civilized part of the Matoran Universe, Glonor resolved to travel south into the more hostile areas. Reportedly, he once traveled to the most southern tip of the Matoran Universe and encountered a number of hostile species. During such travels, the Av-Matoran was known to have adopted a begrudging and solitary attitude, having been hardened by rough experiences and numerous conflicts. Having to struggle for survival in this period of his life, Glonor taught himself tactical thinking, becoming a bitter and battle-hardened individual. As such he underwent rigorous physical training, applying himself wholeheartedly to a process of self-betterment. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta, forcing the Brotherhood's armies further south and out of the Matoran Universe in an event known as the Final Push. Glonor played a role of substantial importance during this event, fighting alongside a number of different Matoran. After several years as a Field Commander, he became a worthy tactician, before eventually retiring from the war due to moral concerns. 180 years ago, following the death of Toa Takanuva, Glonor led a Matoran resistance group tasked with smuggling the Kanohi Avohkii out of Altronia and back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession in hope that the Mask of Light's return would prompt the arrival of another Toa of Light. It was here that Glonor had budgeted to make a final stand in order to enable Dorvan, his teammate, to escape with the Avohkii. Following the deaths of two fellow Matoran, Glonor struggled to push Dorvan on to safety, using a firearm to deter a Skakdi, named Arzok, and thus drawing their attackers towards the noise. However, the Le-Matoran swiftly began to doubt his own capacity for heroism and felt that Glonor should deliver the mask as the universe needed him more than it would need him. Thus, Dorvan sacrificed himself for Glonor to escape. Upon transporting the Avohkii to the Toa Nuva, Glonor was escorted to a Matoran Military Base, where he requested to be discharged from active service. His current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Glonor has the ability to change how the color of his armor appeared. He had been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. Glonor could also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools, though his ability was only accessible whilst in the Universe Core. Glonor also spent years of his life training to reach peak physical capability. He is an unrivaled marksman who is capable of using any form of projectile weapon with considerable accuracy, respect and precision. Mask and Tools Originally, Glonor was known to have worn a powerless Kanohi Iden whilst residing on Karda Nui. However, upon his conscious decision to alter his disguise a second time, Glonor adopted a Noble Rau. What became of his original mask, whether it was damaged or simply replaced in favor of another mask is unclear. Additionally, Glonor wielded two Light Blades, as well as a booster rocket. However, he abandoned these tools during the Destiny War. He has since been known to have carried a double-pronged spear as a signature weapon, as well as a variety of small firearms. Forms Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written See Also *Glonor Category:Matoran Category:Neutral Category:Itinerant Characters Category:Final Push Combatants